


【磁卡宽】一周七天

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 六个彼此独立的AU小故事，戈雷茨卡/克罗斯，给@马路Six different stories of Leon and Toni, each used a different alternative universe. Normal People/ Fairy Story/ Tennis player etc etc
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Toni Kroos
Kudos: 1





	1. 一，星期日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 工薪阶级AU

周日的夜晚

和大多数人一样，戈雷茨卡也不太喜欢周日的晚上。如果说周五的晚上是心里长草、百废待兴的时刻，周日晚上就像是充满幻想的小孩被迫去成人礼宣誓了。无趣、令人烦躁、万般疲惫涌上心头、难以排解。  
“或者像考试要交卷前五分钟，还有两道题不会写。”，克罗斯翘着脚补充道，他的笑容让戈雷茨卡看了更加心烦。  
“托尼，”，他说，“你不觉得，你们办公室里的小男孩有点太热情了吗？”  
“西班牙人都那样。”，克罗斯刷着手机，显然是打算随便应付过去。  
“是么？”，戈雷茨卡继续问，抱着胸嘴唇紧抿，“那也许他们也很随便。”  
“也许吧，”，克罗斯说，“怎么了？”  
“我了解小男孩，他们的伎俩简单但是很有效，就是不管你跟他们拒绝的多彻底，多无情，他们都会睁着一双亮晶晶的眼睛，恳求的看着你，带着一点真情一点虚伪——在我看来这实际上就是完全的虚伪了，说没关系啊，我可以等你，我只爱你。然后，你就发现你根本没有拒绝他们的能力，即使你根本不喜欢他。你每次都这样。”  
克罗斯终于也抬头看着他了，像戈雷茨卡一样，他的嘴唇现在也抿的紧紧的，下巴微微抬起来，眼睛像蔑视一样的稍微向下看着。  
他很有技巧的等了一会儿，才问戈雷茨卡：“你当年不是也是这样吗？”  
“是。”，戈雷茨卡快速地说，“利用你的缺点。”  
他的快速和闪烁眼光让克罗斯明白，也许他只是口不择言，八成明早就会后悔，他盘算着怎么样才能帮助戈雷茨卡加速这个后悔的过程。但是忽然，他明白了，戈雷茨卡不会因为办公室里小男孩夸张的打招呼方式生气，困扰他的别的事情。  
不管如何，克罗斯想，我得解决这个，不然莱奥一定会气哄哄的去上班的。

三年前的时候，戈雷茨卡还没这么讨厌周日晚上。  
戈雷茨卡拿出手机，又看了一眼，还是没人回答他，指望别人在周日晚上回答他的问题是不现实的，他叹了口气，又把手机塞了进去，觉得也许还不如直接在google上提问“请问，我男神来我家，并且喝醉了，之后他做了一些羞羞的事情（不是你们想的那样），男神平时都挺严肃的，我该怎么做才能让他不尴尬？”  
但现实显然不允许他这样想下去，里屋又传来了门猛地撞击的声音，接着就是人难受的干呕，戈雷茨卡猛的把手机扔在桌子上，推开了卧室洗手间的门。  
克罗斯正靠着储物架半瘫在地上，他黑色的长浴袍被动作弄的散开了（何况，那种滑溜溜的丝绸带子本来也系不紧），露出大片本来也遮不住的雪白皮肤（前辈一定不太爱去沙滩晒太阳，戈雷茨卡无端的想，又赶紧把自己的目光收回来），最重要的是，他眼圈红了一片，衬的蓝盈盈的眼睛也只剩下阴影和疲惫。  
看到戈雷茨卡进来，他可能还吓了一跳，但随即又低头呕了一声，用手紧紧的顶住了胃。  
戈雷茨卡只能蹲下去，让对方大部分重量转移到自己肩膀上，用手掌和手腕相连的那个部位小心的滑了几下克罗斯的背，尽量不要在镂空浴袍的缝隙里接触到他的皮肤。看他不再吐了，才让人靠上墙，给他接了杯水。  
好不容易把醉鬼扶到床上用被子裹起来，戈雷茨卡才长呼一口气，回卫生间里用凉水给自己狠狠吸了把脸。望着镜子他想，艹你妈的，克罗斯对“来家里吃顿我做的饭”的理解显然与自己有点出入。  
可他明白的太晚了，显然，为了豁出去和一个比自己小好几岁的男人上床，克罗斯做了充分的准备，他带了两瓶红酒和一个小背包——戈雷茨卡在两小时后才知道他带了点什么。本来，两瓶红酒不至于把他放倒的这么彻底，但他显然没考虑过一个问题，戈雷茨卡约他来家里吃饭是因为上次约会的时候他们出去吃的，结果是肠胃脆弱的戈雷茨卡在家里折腾了老半天。不过这也不能怪克罗斯，毕竟是戈雷茨卡嫌丢人没有告诉他，只是委婉的、脸红红的在第二天对克罗斯说，昨晚我们感觉很好，下次去我家好不好。而且，克罗斯第二个没有考虑的问题是，为了保护肠胃，戈雷茨卡做的饭以素食为主，而且并不想和他一起喝酒。于是，这顿晚饭最后以克罗斯自己给自己倒酒、戈雷茨卡吃沙拉告终。两个小时后，因为前几杯喝的太快、后来基本已经失去自制力的克罗斯就开始了和戈雷茨卡抢酒杯的运动。  
本来喝醉了就喝醉了，好心的戈雷茨卡也不会嘲笑他的，大不了住一晚上再走。可是，当戈雷茨卡好不容易把克罗斯领到主卧床上，他却又坚强的坐了起来，“我要换睡衣”，克罗斯宣布。  
戈雷茨卡刚打算给他拿两件自己没拆包的打底T恤应付，克罗斯就自己扶着床站了起来，“我自己带了”，他说。  
戈雷茨卡震惊的看着克罗斯在他家的玄关把自己的衣服一件一件脱了下来，连着内衣带袜子一起叠的整整齐齐，放在沙发上，然后打开了自己的背包，拿出了那件黑色的半透明长浴袍，随便套在自己身上。看得出他本来还是想系上带子的，但醉鬼的手指显然没有平时灵活，系了几下带子都从他手里滑下去，就干脆放弃了，扶着餐桌一把拽过了剩下半瓶酒。  
这下戈雷茨卡终于反应过来了，他一个箭步向前，却也没能阻止克罗斯给自己灌上一大口酒，那真的是满满一口，没有醒过的酸涩红酒让他的眼泪都流出来了。  
“吐出来。”，戈雷茨卡说，搜肠刮肚想到一个安抚醉鬼的方式，“乖。”  
克罗斯眯着眼睛看了他一眼，干脆整个人跌跌撞撞的靠了过去，嘴对嘴的把一口红酒灌到了戈雷茨卡嘴里，有些他们没含住的，就顺着戈雷茨卡的白衬衫流了下来，让戈雷茨卡和克罗斯温暖的前胸的距离缩小到只隔着这小小的水流。  
“不给我喝就给你喝吧，”，克罗斯说，有点大舌头，听起来还有点委屈，“不能浪费了。”  
戈雷茨卡开始觉得穆勒前辈说克罗斯很节俭大概不是一句简单的谈笑了。他的手张开着，不知道该碰哪里不该碰哪里，半晌，他还是小心翼翼的把对方紧紧的抱住了，甚至稍微弯了弯腿，让克罗斯能舒服的把头枕在自己肩上。

那一夜克罗斯睡的倒是挺好的，可是戈雷茨卡就过的很难熬。他本来打算睡客卧，最后还是选了离主卧更近的客厅，这样有什么风吹草动的他都能听见。饶是这样，他也半天没有睡着，躺着玩了会儿手机以后，又打开备忘录，记了一句，“前辈喝多的时候眼睛会越来越亮”。  
半夜的时候他还起来看了克罗斯两三次，每次看起来睡的都安稳。第三次的时候大概四五点钟，天已经快明了，戈雷茨卡忍不住弯下腰，轻轻亲了一下他的额头。亲完了以后，出于某种负罪感，他又仔细的帮人把被子掖了掖，小心的关上了门。  
五分钟以后，他又进来看了一眼，克罗斯一动没动，还在均匀的呼吸着，显然对发生的一切毫无知觉。戈雷茨卡就又亲了他一下。

经验告诉我们，周日晚上本身并不给人带来任何痛苦，真正令人痛苦的是，周日晚上总会过去，而周一的清晨才是你不想看到但最会无可辩驳发生的现实。  
比如现在，克罗斯正轻声呻吟着扶着头从床上坐起来，看着明显不属于自己的被子和地板发呆，猛的闭上眼睛再睁开，再闭上再睁开，可是眼前还是没出现自己熟悉的场景。他努力回忆昨天发生了什么，大脑里却一片离奇的空白。  
我喝醉了，他低声嘀咕一句，试着翻下床去够拖鞋。  
这时，传来了一阵敲门声。  
“进来。”，克罗斯还没够到拖鞋，可他就是不愿意先站起来踩到木地板上再去穿鞋。  
戈雷茨卡出现在门口，在离他的十米远开外不自然的站定，“你昨天喝的有点多。”  
“……不好意思。”  
“没……没事，”，他紧张的吞咽了一下唾沫才开口，“我昨天什么都没做，你不用担心。”  
“这个我知道。”，克罗斯说，扫了一下自己的穿着，只觉得头更痛了。他脚伸在半空中，不知道该继续够那双鞋，还是干脆收回来悬空坐着。活像一只被困住的兔子。  
“总之，你可以先穿上衣服，再出来吃东西。你的衣服稍微有点脏了，可以先穿我的。”  
克罗斯点点头，又问：“我的衣服呢？”  
“在玄关那边，我，我给你拿过来。”  
戈雷茨卡快速的关上了门，留下克罗斯一个人，他只想像鸵鸟一样把头深深的扎进枕头里，不用想他都知道昨晚发生了什么，不过深吸一口气，他还是忍住了，毕竟他已经是一个成熟的人了。  
戈雷茨卡说的没错，他的上衣确实被弄脏了一块，不过裤子还完全没问题。克罗斯把衣服换好，打开戈雷茨卡的衣柜，左右环视一圈，忍不住挑起了一边眉毛。  
幸亏裤子还没脏，他想，剩下就是怎么跟这孩子解释的问题了，从戈雷茨卡的眼神来看，他显然不是对他完全没意思。  
这让他的头痛加剧。

坐在早餐餐桌旁边，还没等戈雷茨卡说出话，克罗斯就抢先发言：“昨天给你添麻烦了，醉汉真的——”  
“没事，”，戈雷茨卡连忙打断，又因为自己的不礼貌而有点不太好意思，“你昨天挺……可爱的。”  
“谢谢。”，好在克罗斯没让他尴尬下去，只是微笑了一下缓和了气氛，同时他心里暗忖，这个麻烦比我想象的还大。  
“Leon，”，他放下叉子说，“我有点事情要跟你说。”  
对方抬起眼看着他，看着有十分困惑和某种未明的期待，这让克罗斯的心带着右边脑袋都抽痛了一下。  
“我第一次注意你是因为你的名字，Leon，”，克罗斯避开了戈雷茨卡的目光，正好扫到自己昨天带来的酒瓶，要是现在能再喝上一杯多好，他想，“很多年前，我曾经想过，如果和米洛有一个孩子，就叫他Leon。”  
他必须把磁卡的表情排除在他的视线之外，才能继续说下去，“昨天他的孩子出生了，双胞胎，很遗憾这个名字就不能用了。”  
“他的事情，对我仍然有奇异的影响，所以，结果你也看到了。昨天我本来不应该来的，可是我想既然我已经答应你了。你知道的，”，他耸耸肩，“真的很抱歉。”  
“我除了很抱歉什么也说不出来，”，克罗斯自顾自的继续，“我当时爱他就像你现在这样，如果你要别的都可以拿走，但是偏偏你想要的东西不行，我没有资格说感情问题总是这样的，不过对于我么，好像一直就是这样，不是所有东西都可以受到回报。我只能请你接受这一点。如果你不接受，实话说，跟我也没什么关系。不过如果过了几天你发现这只是一时迷恋，你想要的是其他东西，那你还可以来——”  
克罗斯没说下去，因为他发现在他旁边，一头棕色卷发的男孩已经泪眼朦胧了，他把一根指头伸到嘴里，想止住抽泣，但显然没成功。  
“你怎么了？”，克罗斯问，赶忙从旁边的小熊纸抽里抽出几张卫生纸，“不至于吧。”  
“抱歉，抱歉，”，戈雷茨卡迭声说，“我只是，只是很替你难过。”  
还能怎么样？在经历了念念不忘的前男友幸福当爹、醉酒、坦白、翘班一系列变故之后，克罗斯能做的只是把和他约会了两次的小男孩拉到怀里，任他把眼泪连着鼻涕蹭自己一身，安慰的拍着他的头告诉他没关系啊。  
哭完了的戈雷茨卡抬起头，吸吸鼻子，诚恳的看着他，“你是想自己待会儿，还是和别人一起玩玩，换换心情？”  
周末之所以美好，是因为它是一个幻想，一个有机会让人超越自己的痛苦、进入别人世界的机会，反之，周末晚上之所以让人痛苦，是因为它提醒你，幻想终究是短暂的，而轰鸣而来的、将你包裹的现实才是漫长无期的。作为一个成年人，你必须以同样的热忱去接受这两者，你必须没有偏好，直至你可以将它们融为一体。可是克罗斯此时却不想管这么多，周日的夜晚借着残余的酒意对他发出了最柔软的一勾，把他世界的太阳换成了月亮，他借着戈雷茨卡去卫生间洗脸的当儿，拿出手机，用沙哑又沉稳的口气对老板说他生病了。

回到此刻。  
现在他也得办好这件事，克罗斯看着戈雷茨卡想，显然他的情人在乎的并不只是办公室里小男孩亲昵的态度，他必须做点什么，那就要求他必须回溯戈雷茨卡说了点什么——该死，他说了点什么？  
“带着一点真情一点虚伪——在我看来这实际上就是完全的虚伪了”？  
不对。  
“我也爱你”？  
不是。  
“你总是会这样，即使你不喜欢他们——”  
他明白了。  
在气鼓鼓的戈雷茨卡的眼皮底下，克罗斯又拿起了手机，边翻边装作随意的问他：“你怎么知道我当时不爱你？”  
他抬眼对Leon一笑。  
戈雷茨卡肉眼可见的被软化了，一肚子气也发不出来了，不知道是该继续站着还是坐下来。  
克罗斯见状就索性站了起来，从戈雷茨卡身边擦着肩膀走过去，“我困了。”  
走到门口他又转身，“你不困吗？”  
以为只有小男孩会骗人吗？在被男孩抱住抵在墙上的时候，克罗斯暗暗想。至于他说的是真的假的吗，本身就不重要，在面对周一、面对现实的当口，即便是他也需要一点鼓励。这鼓励是怎么得来的，是真是假，又有什么干系。他早已习得不再记挂。


	2. 二，星期一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星期一是一周中最让人沮丧的日子，是Day of Moon，在这一天，我们来听一个应景的工薪族现实AU吧，并向所有在劳动的人致意。

在第一场雪到来的前夜，慕尼黑往往是最沉默而黑暗的，薄雾漫无边际的落下来，像一张收紧的网，坐在车里的人觉得自己好像是网里的鱼在亡命奔走，不管往哪个方向，网都不紧不慢的跟随包裹着车厢。远处只有一些黑色的轮廓困难的移动着，说不清是向前奔跑的人还是风吹起来的沙尘，交错，消失在四方的建筑物门口或者一堵红色砖墙上。隔壁路上纵横交错的冰冷白色灯光多少点亮了这条没有灯的岔路，岔路向前跑去，爬坡又猛的直落，似乎可以漫无尽头的奔向海的深处。  
在这片沉默里，克罗斯在开车，他开车的时候格外一丝不苟，在上车前就会用车库里的软毛巾把雨刷上的冰棱擦掉。车载电台只能发出嘶啦嘶啦的噪声，他随手拨拉了几下，才传出细细的萨克斯声音来，像是在困倦的午睡时听到的某个遥远地方的爵士乐队在演奏，他便关了收音机。如果有点流行歌曲或者路况播报就好了，其他的他宁愿不听。  
在那个灯光昏暗的商场地下车库他停下车，下车的时候还愣了两秒格雷茨卡没有跟着他一起下来。随即他才想到，今天他们眼见的来不及先回家，就约定各自开着车直接去吃饭。但这也不能完全怪他，毕竟就算他俩都在车里，莱奥也往往是坐在他后面——在克罗斯的坚持下，因为他认为坐在副驾驶并不安全，此外，他也讨厌有人在他开车的时候对他动手动脚的。这样的位置安排产生了超过其本身的作用，并在他们的心里产生了微妙的影响。莱奥很快就不再像最开始那样一系上安全带就喋喋不休了，而是开始低头在后座玩手机，让克罗斯几乎很难在车里感到他的存在，直到下车放下手机，莱奥才开始开心的讲起话来。这本来应该给支配者带来快乐，但克罗斯能感觉到的却更多是凝胶般的阻塞感，无法名状且并不愉快。  
电梯到了一楼一开门，明亮的灯光反射在瓷砖上，猛的晃了一下克罗斯的眼睛，停车场那么简陋而商场里这样灯火通明的，多半是为了给顾客一种迪士尼乐园般的美梦成真感，而一旦你往相反方向走，感觉也就相反了。也就是这样，夫妻往往会在电梯下行或者坐到车里的时候开始吵架，克罗斯暗暗叮嘱自己今天不要在回家的时候这么做，他想，他有严肃的事情要说。  
见到莱奥以后他们简单说了两句，就打算上楼去找餐厅。不过，莱奥说他有点想买个外套，克罗斯就拉着他拐进了旁边的阿迪店，比起耐克克罗斯更喜欢阿迪，而莱奥也没什么想反驳的意思，就活像一个孩子一样被克罗斯牵走了。  
“这个怎么样？”，他用手指头指着上面一件衣服。  
“还行。”  
店里没什么人，导购说她可以帮着找一个号码试试，克罗斯打量了一下，注意到胸牌上这个姑娘的名字是Alice，Alice从闲的坐在一旁的导购们中走过来帮他们拿衣服。而Alice是个漂亮的小姑娘，在这样的店面里太过出挑，或者说，也许就是因为在这样的店里才允许她随便打扮。粉红色的亮片眼影，在缝隙很宽的双眼皮上晕染开，扎了一左一右两个辫子，用红和蓝的皮筋俏皮的绑起来，宽大的白色长上衣下一条短裤，毛线袜拉到膝盖下，腿够长但稍微有点弯，克罗斯看在眼里，面上不动声色，心里却像抬起的火炮终于找到了坚不可摧的墙的攻击点一样，在接下来两分钟反反复复想着Alice腿上男童一样的弧度。  
莱奥看起来就没注意这个，他只是把衣服随便往身上一套，问都不问就决定买下来。他身材高挑，偏瘦但是肩宽可以撑起衣服，穿什么都不会太难看。Alice立刻建议他可以再买一件，这样有点折扣，莱奥就转向克罗斯问他要不要买什么。  
克罗斯假装转了一圈，任Alice跟在他身后，他已经过了羞涩的年纪，不会再因羞于问价而当冤大头，看到还行的就扒拉开衣领看看价格，超出预期就耸耸肩放回去。心里却没什么买东西的欲望，打算转一圈就说没有合适的。  
“那件可以买来当情侣款啊。”，Alice圆滑的开口。  
克罗斯刚想说算了吧，他不喜欢莱奥选的那些衣服，乖张的颜色和花纹，互不干涉也就罢了，但拐到他衣橱里来就未免管的太宽，可是格雷茨卡看起来对此兴致勃勃，低头看他，晃晃他的手臂。  
“我试试吧。”，克罗斯说。  
Alice拿给他，克罗斯刚随手套上，Alice就嗤笑着说他穿反了，应该是另一面。克罗斯心里有点不满，但也只是还算礼貌的笑了笑，就脱下来又穿上了。忽然他就觉得有点不妙，他应该进试衣间去试的，而不该站在这里，在格雷茨卡和Alice的夹击中，惊慌失措的打量镜子中自己已经无可避免的出现了某些疲惫的痕迹的脸，他今年瘦了一点，但并没让他变得更精神，却反而更疲惫了，苍白的眼窝更加深深的陷下去，而眼袋则肿起来，眉毛和睫毛在这种灯光下几乎浅的看不到。他知道自己身材并不完美，他对此一直还挺满意也可以接受别人并不恶意的调侃，可是他就是觉得哪里不对劲。Alice拿的号是格雷茨卡的尺寸，他穿上能盖到屁股，Alice摇摇头说只剩下这个尺寸了先生，格雷茨卡在另一边玩着手机，怎么样，托尼，他问。  
“买吧。”，他在夹击中说，非常快速的把外套脱下来，至少他还有钱。  
“以前我总是看都不看价格就会买东西，现在觉得不能当冤大头了，大概是脸皮厚了。”，出门的时候克罗斯说，尽管他真正想说的是，我是因为她才买下这件衣服的。

吃饭的过程乏善可陈。西餐厅里灯光昏暗，闪烁的烛光让所有人看起来都温柔了，肥胖变成了宽厚，心不在焉变成了陷入幻想，乳沟比哲人的眼睛还深邃了，假的珍珠也像真的，在丝绸一样的长发中若隐若现。  
克罗斯随口说了点什么又忘了自己说的是什么，有几个瞬间，他也分不清自己是为了喝酒才吃主食，还是为了吃菜才配的酒。格雷茨卡坚持要这种地方，克罗斯想，这样我吃肉他吃菜谁也看不清谁，省的互相怜悯以至于恶心。这样想的时候他往外看出去，落地窗糊了一层水汽，他抬手抹开，看到黑色雾中闪烁的灯火，和商场外边马路上，眼科医生埃克尔伯格巨大的灰色眼睛正在广告牌上直直的看着他。  
克罗斯吓了一跳，但随即意识到，这双眼睛不是在看他，而是在透过他制造出的小小窥视镜看着屋里所有人。

回去的时候雪终于下起来了。格雷茨卡的车紧紧跟着他的，克罗斯从后视镜里能看到宝马的那双天使眼车灯。总有眼睛在盯着我，他想，总是有。  
格雷茨卡比他晚了一分钟进家，那时克罗斯刚打开门，还没顾得上开灯，格雷茨卡就冲进了家门，克罗斯想说他一句先把车锁好，他就把自己关进了卫生间。克罗斯只得叹口气，拿起被他丢在餐桌上的车钥匙，去帮他倒车锁车。面对那双眼睛真让他不愉快，不管是涂着粉红色眼影的、灰色的、还是金黄而明亮的车灯。  
他回家锁上门的时候格雷茨卡已经从卫生间里出来了，高挑的身体在沙发上卷了一个支支楞楞的团，黑色的皮衣微微反射出一点雪地洒上的月光。  
“吃的不对么？”，克罗斯也没开灯，坐到他旁边问。  
“今天都不太好，”，莱奥有气无力地说，纤长的手指紧紧的扣在胃的位置上，“下午给你发短信你也没理我。”  
好像是有这么一回事，克罗斯想，并不是说他对莱奥的身体状况已经习惯到麻木了，而是他准时出现在约定好的餐厅，仿佛本身就暗示他没什么大事。克罗斯自然也没再说什么。不过，他仍然有一点小小的愧疚，在于或许他不应该点哪个牛排套餐，给对方翻搅的胃带来更多不快。不过这种愧疚仍然是带有解脱的，看来他并不是今晚唯一在忍受的人。克罗斯有一种可怕的感觉，也许今晚商场里的每一个人都在忍受，忍受梦想的明亮，也忍受幻灭。不过他仍然无法完全排解自己的愧疚，毕竟，更大的愧疚仍然在于他即将要说出来的事情。  
“你看，”，克罗斯说，“公司给了我一个机会，去西班牙。”  
面对怀里的男孩脸上的表情，克罗斯很想辩解两句，说一切都是生活，而生活其实还没那么糟糕，你看，即使像是这样差劲的一天，最终你还是得到了你想要的衣服，我也得到了一顿还不错的牛排。未来也是一样的。但他最终什么也没说出来，只任沉默继续存在下去。可不管怎样，让咱们俩权且相爱吧，不知道什么人在他脑子里说，你和我，相爱一年或者两年吧。这是人人都可以一试的一种神圣的、喝醉了酒的形式。整个世界有的是钻石，钻石以及幻想破灭的寒伧的礼物。

最后一段来自于《一颗像利兹酒店一样大的钻石》  
"So I'm told," said John gloomily. "I don't know any longer. At any rate, let us love for a while, for a year or so, you and me. That's a form of divine drunkenness that we can all try. There are only diamonds in the whole world, diamonds and perhaps the shabby gift of disillusion. Well, I have that last and I will make the usual nothing of it."  
别问我为什么开宝马的人也要看运动衣的价格，托尼老师节俭。


	3. 三，星期二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出轨预警！  
> ABO设定

在托尼·克罗斯摘下墨镜第一次看到罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的时候，他就明白情人莱奥·格雷茨卡的死期将至。那是一个温暖的午后，克罗斯的飞机晚了三个时辰才在慕尼黑盘旋降落。汽车喇叭好像狮子在吼叫，钢筋水泥的巨兽一路狂奔，克罗斯只觉得他不在城市，而在某个原始丛林里。走进门的时候店员递给他一支玫瑰，猩红的花瓣上含着一滴水珠，但拿到手里的时候克罗斯才发现那只是一朵用纱布做的玫瑰。他恍惚的意识到，或许他所熟悉的一切都是诸如此类的虚构。  
罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基看起来已经等待了他一个世纪，但仍然井井有条。白色托盘上并没有咖啡渍，可见他在这一个漫长的世纪里一次并没有举起勺子搅一搅咖啡。而温暖的热气从咖啡上蒸腾出来，带来一圈一圈的泡沫，好像隐藏着某种无可救药的命运。  
“花是真的吗？”，罗伯特问，他说一口东欧味道的英语，像是某种打不了弯的蛇。  
“你说的是真的吗？”，克罗斯反问，却已经在心里发出一声肯定式叹息。这个孩子，他苦涩的想，这个孩子。  
“电话里那些？”，罗伯特平静地说，又飞快的抬起眼看了克罗斯两眼，“我没必要撒谎。”  
克罗斯向后仰去，让自己的头可以对着天花板，花被扔在棕色的软垫上，就像沉入泥沼。  
“不管你怎么想的，我都要说，”，罗伯特说，“他不是个孩子了，从技巧上来看。我跟他相处的时间更长，对他的一切也都了解更多。”  
“我想看看。”，克罗斯慢慢地说，“而且我认识他更长，我还能记得他之前的样子。”  
罗伯特点点头，没有再多说什么。他也没有碰那杯咖啡，好像它只是他买来的一个装饰，一朵被从树上摘下来的花。罗伯特看克罗斯的眼神堪称友善，和一点不易察觉的同情，他甚至不想纠正他说的有关时间的话是不是真实的，他很可爱，罗伯特想，如果我是他的情人，我会让他拥有带阳台的房子，阳台上传来渔港咸腥的空气和山间林木的味道，他不适合在两个地方中的任何一个单独生活，他不能住在荒无人烟的地方，荒凉和过于狂野的梦境会让他恐惧；也不适合生活在众人中间，那里密不透风以至于梦想蛰伏在土地里。罗伯特这么想是因为他知道托尼也这么想。经历了一个月的漫长交战，他对他如此信任。  
“我们只要同时出现在他面前就行了。”，在路上的时候克罗斯说，“这就足够了。”  
罗伯特沉默的点点头，于是他们之间又是寂静。  
“他闻起来是什么样的？”，罗伯特忽然问。  
“我不想说。”，克罗斯说，“这可能是他唯一在我们之间区别的东西。但是我有一次来慕尼黑，闻到他的房子里有花的味道。我想那或许是给你准备的味道，或许，是你的信息素味道？”  
罗伯特摇摇头，本来打算启动车子跳过斑马线，一个瞪羚一样的裸奔抗议者就从车面前冲过去了，他只得猛的踩了刹车。  
“他在抗议什么？”，克罗斯问。  
“我觉得要么是死亡的权力，”，罗伯特说，俏皮话却并没让人笑出来，“要么是自杀者应该拥有的权力。”  
“我不理解德国人。”，克罗斯若有所思的说，“我不理解为什么人不可以安安静静的死亡。”  
“你挺奇怪的。”  
“说实话，”，克罗斯说，“我觉得像莱奥那样，在我们之间周旋，让我感觉非常的性感。”  
罗伯特再次猛的踩了刹车，把车停在路边，嘴巴半张着，不知道是感到无措还是兴奋，过了半晌他只挤出了一个问题：“那你为什么还要来慕尼黑？”  
“我在见到你之前，”，克罗斯说，“不知道结果是会让人恶心还是让人兴奋啊。”  
罗伯特又看着他，看起来不知道是该给他一巴掌还是亲他，他只是个纯洁的波兰人，分不清南部野花和大马士革玫瑰的区别，只知道大雪会把一切都埋的严严实实。但他最终什么也没做，只是踩了一脚油门。  
“他也并没有许诺过你什么吧？”，克罗斯说，“他也没说过他爱你吧。反正他是没说过他爱我。也许他就是同时保持了两个炮友，没有什么问题。”  
“我觉得他爱你。”，罗伯特回答。  
他们再次安静。  
”不管如何去说清楚。”，罗伯特说，“我不在意你们之间的事情如何解决，托尼·克罗斯先生，只是我不能接受。”  
“他总是会消失，你知道吗，带着一种’我爱你，但我不属于这里’的绝望感，”，托尼忽然若有所思地说，“每个月都消失接近一半的时间，好像一艘即将沉没的船。不过现在，我终于知道他去哪里了。”  
“他在我旁边的时候也差不多，那时我总以为是他太年轻、太依赖人。”  
“可怜的孩子。”，托尼简单的总结，“骗了我们两个却自己沉浸在恐惧与孤独里。”  
“我不怎么同情他，”，罗伯特笑了笑，颇有点羞涩的天真，“他活该竹篮打水。在我们还是他那个年纪的时候，我们都明白要抓住一点真东西的。”  
他俩都不再说话了，像是在思忖自己的“真东西”是什么时候溜走的。

他们把车停在了莱奥·格雷茨卡的门口，罗伯特向克罗斯点了下头，显示出他坚定的意志。克罗斯跟着他下来，他们一起走到格雷茨卡的门前，互相谦让了一下该由谁转开钥匙。但这已经是微不足道的了，因为在打开门的一瞬间，一股强烈的信息素味道迎面而来，那是火苗刚刚点燃玫瑰花丛的味道，烟的气味已经隐隐弥散开来了，但热力却把玫瑰灿烂的香味推到了一生仅有的顶峰，轰轰烈烈的盖过了焦土与烟。彼时散发着腐臭的死亡的真相还在被掩盖，爱情还挂着露水娇艳欲滴，燃烧不止是一句空话，它就是在用每一寸花枝燃烧，危险的燃烧，克罗斯和罗伯特好像站在悬崖上，他们知道，在下一秒花枝就会断折，而玫瑰将大朵大朵的掉进火焰里，如同黑色死亡带给年轻死者的臭气。但是他们要完成他们应做的东西。他们并不代表同一个立场不过他们都没有了后退的理由，更何况他们疯狂的嫉妒在里面的omega是谁，竟然完全瞒过了他们，里面的人才是幸福的，外面的人才是不应该存在的。所以他们推开门——  
在白色的床单和白色的被子里，这个同时迷惑了他们俩的男孩正自己安静的睡着。一支用完的抑制剂在震动中从白色的床头柜掉下来，在地上滚了整整三圈。

亲爱的，有个问题  
已将你摧毁。

我已自满布荆棘的无常  
回到你的身边。

我要你率直，  
如剑或者道路。

你却坚持  
保有我不想要的  
阴影的角落。


	4. 四，星期三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有一点幻想，我们很难撑过星期三。  
> 童话AU

星期三，格雷茨卡应该去结婚了，可小矮人走进来，报告了他一个意想不到的消息。  
“东方有异动。”，戴红色帽子的小矮人说。  
格雷茨卡猛的站起来，一下子挡住了烛台幽幽的火焰，他确实身材高挑，皮肤像雪那样白，头发像乌木框子那样黑，嘴唇就像盛夏的玫瑰花。小矮人敬畏的抬起头，看着他的王子。  
“我要去看看。”，他说。  
“您应该先结婚。”，年迈的大臣不赞同的摇了摇头。  
“她可以等，”，格雷茨卡说，说这话的时候他人已经一脚迈出了门，“我只是去看看，不会耽误婚期的。”  
他跳上那匹陪伴了他多年的良马，让七个骑着矮种马的小矮人在后面跟着他，他拔出佩剑，指向东方的天空。马就知道了方向，迈开前蹄向东边奔去。  
他们第一天的晚上住在迷雾森林里，萤火虫为他们点亮灯光。小矮人和马儿们都铺了毯子躺在地上，七个小矮人只需要一张正常尺寸的毯子，他们头对着脚脚对着头，睡的像一个放射状的圆环。不过，当你仔细数了两遍，把两只手都用上，你会发现只有一，二，三，四，五，六，六个小矮人。原来紫色帽子的小矮人在放哨，他忠诚的站在最高最高的石头上，眺望着迷雾的尽头。而格雷茨卡则跳上树干，用藤编织了自己的住处。  
“你为什么不休息呢，我的王子？”，紫色帽子的小矮人问。  
“我无法入睡。”，格雷茨卡望着远方，“你能看到什么吗？”  
“我什么也没看到，除了鹰在最高的树上筑了巢，蜗牛在榕树下的洞里陷入梦乡。垂死的老兔子在啃着最后一根胡萝卜，鱼银色的鳞片在水波中反光。”  
格雷茨卡点点头，他也什么都看不到，即使他已经站在一棵活了八百年的树上，他的眼睛也无法穿透着迷雾的尽头。五百年前，十个最勇敢的王国骑士进入了这片森林，六个失踪三个死亡，唯一回来的那个人什么话都不说，人们只好把他送进了疯人院。这里的人都是很善良的，但对于已经迷失了的灵魂，他们同样无计可施。  
“睡吧，王子。”，大树用低沉的嗓音说，“森林会保护你。”  
格雷茨卡吓了一跳，但随即他镇定下来，拍了拍树干：“谢谢你。”  
“但在遥远的地方，有邪恶的魔力出现，”，大树忧郁地说，“我感觉到我的胞族逐渐枯萎，或者陷入深深的沉睡。如果你也往那边走的话，请帮我看一眼，并把消息告诉附近的任何一棵榕树。”  
“我会的，”，格雷茨卡说，“我就是为了它而来的。”  
晨曦来到森林的时间比来到别处更晚一些，但是王子和他的矮人们在阳光来之前就已经出发了，在黑暗中，树们用震动的沙沙声为他们指明方向，指引着他们向森林和魔法的腹地走去。而他们越走树越茂盛，枝叶和枝叶连缀起来，挡住了太阳。他们必须下马行走，不然树叶就会碰到他们的头。这时，格雷茨卡听到了林木间传来不祥的声音，他立马拔出他的宝剑。所有小矮人也和他一样拔出宝剑。团团围住了王子。他们都放开缰绳，让马儿自己跑出去。格雷茨卡的马跑了两步就忽然站住，回头留恋的看了他一眼，接着猛的调转方向，像一道银色的闪电一样带领着群马沿来路奔去。  
树干上渐渐冒出了许多怪物，它们既不像人，也不像猿猴，它们的身上长满了长毛，有些地方确实完全裸露的，布满了血口与抓痕，就在格雷茨卡他们头上，一只怪物正在咬死另一只小的怪兽，血一滴一滴滴在他们脸上和身上，被滴到的地方立刻像烫伤一样出现小小的水泡。“快走。”，格雷茨卡判断了一下方向，挥剑站在了怪物来的路上，把小矮人们挡在背后，“你们快往高处跑。我们在前边汇合。”  
高处的山上，光秃秃的没有树木，只有一个被荆棘环绕的地方，远远可以听到乌鸦的哀鸣。  
格雷茨卡一边挥舞着剑，一边也往山顶的方向移动。可是怪物实在太多，稍微一不留神，就会被它们抓一下，好在他的盔甲由王国最好的矮人锻造，又被低地精灵祝福过，这样的攻击并不能伤害到他。可渐渐的，他觉得身体越来越沉重，耳边好像有人在对他说话，“下沉吧王子，和我们一起漂浮在树上。”，这种声音越来越强了，到了后面，好像有整个王国的军队对他齐声说一样。格雷茨卡开始出现幻觉，他感觉自己已经被怪物们拖到了树上。他看到那些邪恶的梦魇再次出现在他面前，他看到母亲站在甜蜜的世界里对他招手、唤他过去。他知道这些只是幻觉，可他的手越来越沉重，腿也不能再抬起来，他听到剑掉到地上的声音，这是他最后听到的声音。  
“醒醒，醒醒。”  
格雷茨卡睁开眼睛，只见无从遮掩的灿烂星空出现在他眼前。他费力地想，如果我能上去看看该多么好啊。  
接着就是七个帽子出现在他的视野里，帽子下头是七个小矮人焦虑的脸。  
“他中了沼气的毒。”  
“也许那些怪物抓到了他。”  
“答案就在这里寻求。”“他挺过来了。”“他总能挺过来的。”  
“反正这也不是他第一次中毒了”“糟糕，现在是周几了。”  
“我怎么了？”，格雷茨卡坐起来问，还没说完他就觉得这是一个愚蠢的问题，于是他纠正自己，改成，“谢谢你们。”  
“好消息是，”，戴着黄色帽子的总是很焦虑的小矮人说，“怪物们都不敢上来。坏消息是，他们大概是因为这个才不敢上来。”  
格雷茨卡顺着他的目光转头，只见被劈开的荆棘里，一座真正的城堡正在熠熠闪光。一个真正的王子总能认出一座真正的城堡，就像一座真正的城堡总在等待着一个真正的王子。  
“我们进去。”，他说。  
他们从侧门中走进去，城堡里的一切都很安静，随即他们发现，这是因为所有人都睡着了。打扫屋子的女仆倒在地上，手上还拿着没铺完的刺绣被子；做饭的厨师靠在炉灶上，男侍从保持着打开门的姿势，舞厅里的女人停留在旋转的姿态上，一个小矮人在经过的时候忍不住撩了一下她的裙子。一切都那么美好和静谧，可是格雷茨卡却为他们忧愁，他听过这个故事，这些看起来只是小憩一下的人已经睡了整整一百年了。在这一百年里，小树的年轮转成了大树的、斑点狗被长毛狗替代了、远方的家园被黑色的魔法统治，废弃的王国迎来新的客人，这是整整一百年啊！  
他依照记忆的指示走上旋转的楼梯，手里擎着不会说话的烛台。他的右手握紧腰间佩剑，脑中却不断回忆起妈妈为自己讲述这个故事的样子。他的母亲已经去世了快二十年了，在此之后，就是残忍的后爹和颠沛流离的生活，不过，一切已经结束，他在小矮人们的帮助下，走进了皇宫，把那个毒苹果扔在他后爹的面前，并告诉他，如果不想让自己的脑袋像苹果一样滚在地上的话，他就要永远永远的离开这个王国。现在，他知道自己将不会退缩。  
在城堡的顶楼上，格雷茨卡看到了那个沉睡的王子。他的头发是淡金色的，好像被星光吻过，他的皮肤看起来有点苍白，但在跳舞的时候，血色一定会从皮肤里透出来。如果妈妈说的没错，格雷茨卡想，他的眼睛一定是大海的蓝色。  
就在这时候，他忽然看到了地上的纺锤，他蹲下身，用剑挑起垂下的床单，只见床下躺着巫婆，只不过，巫婆的脸铁青，长着长指甲的爪子紧紧的抓着地面，看起来已经死去一段时间了。  
格雷茨卡猛的站起来：“你早就醒了。”  
床上的人渐渐睁开眼睛，就像不适应这夜晚最昏暗的灯光一样，他眨了半天眼，才完全睁开，“我只是不知道为什么要起来，我很疲惫。”  
“你做的很好，”，格雷茨卡说，“你很勇敢。”  
“我的父母在七十年前就已经去世了。”，床上的人自顾自地说，透过月光，格雷茨卡看到他的眼睛果然是晴天的海那样蓝，让他觉得自己似乎已经如刚从昏睡中苏醒时想的那样，来到了群星之上，“我不知道为什么还要起来。我不想让他们醒来，看到他们的震惊，听到他们的同情和愤恨。”  
“那样就会有人前赴后继的来亲你。”，格雷茨卡忍不住笑了，“你叫什么名字？”  
“克罗斯，”，王子说，“叫我托尼就好。”  
“托尼，”，格雷茨卡单膝跪在他面前，“你从窗户看过去，看到远处的黑影了吗？我想向那边走，真正的巫婆还在远方，你杀死的只是她的一个幻影，就像我当时赶走的一样。无数树精和村镇在她的手底下沉睡了，只有我们真正的杀死他，你的族人才能再次醒来，我们也才可能在这场关于永恒的战争中取得胜利，你愿意和我一起往前走吗？”

“我会解救你的同胞，”，带着七个小矮人和托尼出来的格雷茨卡对大榕树说，他知道这棵树将会把他的话远远的带出去，传到遥远的南方，传到金色的皇宫和每一个臣民的耳朵里，“如果我赶不上星期三的婚礼了，那就把它取消吧。”

故事设定抄袭尼尔·盖曼的《睡美人与魔法棰》


	5. 五，星期四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周四，Thor’s day，献给阿森纳。

网球运动员托尼·克罗斯最不喜欢网球。事实上，他社交媒体上大部分内容都是关于足球或者篮球的。至于网球，他却往往只放上一张Adidas或者Wilson勒令他宣传的平面照，或者一句简简单单的Back to train加上一张训练图。总之，言简意赅。他成绩不错，常年在男单第十左右，但在资源高度集中的网球世界也算不上引人注目，更拿不到什么冠军。说起场外的话题，更是没什么亮眼的内容，虽然以犀利与直率著称（比如提起某个名宿对他的批评，托尼直接问记者“他还没退役啊？”，记者窘迫地说他当然已经退役很多年了，托尼就只是拖长声音哦了一下，不再回答），但毕竟他还算守规矩，和自己无关的问题一概高高挂起，和那些著名的坏小子们自然不能同日而语。（托尼的直率是有界限的，比如他并不会像克耶高斯一样主动挑事，说科贝尔先骂对手drama queen再大度祝福对方是惺惺作态，那是女单的事情，托尼可能闻所未闻）何况，这又不是讲究队友情和兄弟情的足球，这里是网球，“巡回赛里没有朋友”。托尼在场外也不算出挑的类型——不过在这个信息世界，谁都有出名的三秒钟，克罗斯的三秒钟发生在他平静的表示皇马比拜仁高一档的那次，德国网友为此炸开了锅，还一度登上了地区推特的热搜，最高票回复简短而非常有道理：“克罗斯懂个屁球啊。”，克罗斯亲自转发了这条评论，并回复“Better than you.”，了解克罗斯的人都知道，句号是关键。不过随即，这条热搜就被另一名比利时网球选手凯文·德布劳内面带微笑的指控对手是“slut，shit，motherfucker”替代了，之后他的朋友，比利时短跑名将埃登·阿扎尔表示，这只是他跟凯文开的一个玩笑。真相不得而知，也从没人统计过他们俩给欧洲男网的形象带来什么损失。大概是这两者同样微不足道吧。  
但网球专栏记者莱奥·格雷茨卡却注意了克罗斯很久。他第一次认识托尼·克罗斯，还是在2007年6月，他12岁的时候。那个夏天他和家人一起去伦敦郊区的温布利看温网资格赛，家人让小莱奥先进去，自己去买饮料和零食，但索尔的锤子，不是，丘比特的箭却让莱奥一回头，看到一个穿着白衣服的男孩正在和穿着制服的工作人员争吵。  
“只要有一点不是白色就不允许登场？”，男孩难以置信的说，好像被英国人的死板震撼了，莱奥的目光绕着他的身体逡巡了一圈，思索他到底有哪里穿的不是白色的，接着他脸红的注意到，原来是他的底裤，正在Adidas白色的运动裤下透出一点黑色的印子来。不得不说，男孩的屁股对于他的年龄来说过于丰满了，让运动裤像被磁石吸引了一样，深深的陷入他柔软的双股之间。而他的胳膊则还在宽大的上衣袖子里逛荡，手腕上套着白色的腕带。  
“我没有带其他颜色的……底裤了。”，男孩说，他看起来介于想要骂人摔拍和不知所措之间，“我把它脱了行吗？”毫不意外的，他很快被工作人员摇头否决了。这时格雷茨卡小小的脑袋瓜里灵光一闪，出现了一个奇怪的念头。  
“哥哥，”，他走过去，拉了一下男孩的手臂，“纪念品商店有卖温网标志的白色底裤。”  
“算了吧，”，男孩垂头丧气，“我应该打成人组的比赛的，我已经有排名了。反正我本来就不想去打青少年组的比赛。再说，我不想穿没有洗过的底裤。”  
“你可以把它穿在你的黑色内裤外面。”  
男孩的眼睛亮了。这时，莱奥才注意到这个德国小汉斯红扑扑的脸上，有一双在阳光下闪着金色光芒的蓝眼睛（他稍后才注意到那是他密而卷翘的睫毛），像极了温布利会提供的奶油草莓，就是那种本来还没到成熟的时候、口味还带着酸涩却已经长得非常诱人的红色草莓，上面浮上一层白奶油，平生出一种本不应有的甜意。不过真的吃到这个的时候莱奥已经进了场，坐到了爸爸妈妈的旁边，看比赛的时候他一直三心二意，想着托尼到底怎么样了。穿着两层内裤，他到底能不能赢球。（我说的那句“祝你好运”会有用么？）

“不能。”，29岁的托尼·克罗斯说，还对他眨了眨眼睛，“我平时都不爱穿底裤的，一下穿了两层，你说能不能赢。”  
莱奥的目光禁不住往下飘，想知道男人这次究竟是穿了温布利正统的白色底裤，还是像他自己说的，什么也没穿，但他最终还是稳住了自己的目光，抛出了专访的第一个问题：“你曾经在温布利有很美好的回忆，请问这次回来你对自己有什么希望吗？”  
“请问这和刚才那个问题有什么联系吗？”  
“没有。”  
“哦，”，托尼答应了一声，眼睛从上往下从格雷茨卡的腿上扫到他脸上，漫不经心的答道，“我还以为你想从那里加深一下对我的了解。”  
这点小小的相认的尴尬并没阻止他们顺畅的聊下去，尽管，格雷茨卡是个初出茅庐的小记者，在二十度的空调里紧张的流着汗，胸口袋子里还不称职的插着温网的纪念笔，但是克罗斯确是个很有经验的被采访者，有问必答，也不至于完全是套话。甚至，当格雷茨卡因为情急而想不出来最后两个问题是什么的时候，他还俯身过去，把格雷茨卡遍寻不到的小笔记本从他胸前的口袋里抽了出来，自顾自的翻开，朗声读了出来，“您是否像人们猜测的那样考虑提前退役——是，不过可能再过几年，34、5岁的时候。顺便一提，问这种是或者否的问题没什么必要，我帮你问一句，为什么？——因为这是一个很正常的退役时间，只是费德勒和纳达尔他们让人觉得人可以一直打到四十岁。但不是所有人都是他们，也不是所有人都享受旅游。”  
格雷茨卡一把把小本子抢过来，接着问下去，“最后一个问题是，如果您可以改变某次经历，您最希望改变什么？是16年温网半决赛五盘输球的那次么——毕竟很多人说那是您最接近大满贯的时刻。”——16年的那个夏天，是克罗斯在时隔30年后再次代表德国男单闯入四强，但最终五盘惜败。对于这次失败，他看起来非常平静，只是让无数观众扼腕叹息。格雷茨卡就是其中之一。也同样在那个夏天，他向家人袒露了自己的性取向。在英国这不是一个大问题，对吧？  
“不是，”，克罗斯摇摇头，“我很少后悔，不过说说倒也无妨。我最想改变的是我17岁第一次来英国参加温布尔登网球公开赛…… 青少年组的时候，不小心穿了一条黑色的底裤。在一个男孩子的劝诫下，我在外面套上了一条新的白色底裤。结果在整场比赛中，我都没办法集中注意力，因为我的裤子太紧了。不然我就要像纳达尔那样用手把内裤从屁股里拉出来。如果重新来一次的话，我很希望我可以当着那个工作人员的面，直接把黑色底裤脱下来，扔到他脸上，然后直接穿着运动裤去比赛。那次我没机会这样做，结果一直到现在，也没机会了。”  
“我还有一个问题，”，格雷茨卡说，“为什么你会选择我做专访呢，还容忍我记不住问题，难道因为我长得对你的胃口？”  
“莱奥，”，克罗斯笑了起来，他看起来跟少年时期不太一样了，之前他还是酸涩的草莓，现在已经完全变成了一大块又香又软的奶油，可以顺着你的腿滑进去，“你问了我这么多，我也问你一个——你已经当了我男朋友两年了，为什么问问题还是会打磕巴呢？”  
格雷茨卡没有直接回答，只是默默把视线移动到克罗斯勾着他小腿的脚尖上。  
“我想是因为你总能让我想起温布利最好的那些时刻，莱奥。”，克罗斯笑完了往外看去，只见太阳底下绿油油的草坪上，穿着白衣的球童在奔跑，“就像一块还没有人上场的球场。那个时候我们总能想着乱七八糟的事情，想着挑战规则和权威不受到惩罚还得到便宜，觉得那就是很酷的事情。跟别人在一起问答的时候我总要撒谎，说我没想过要做什么除了网球以外其他的职业，因为我18岁就进了温网正赛。但是那都是假的，他们看不到真相，看不到17岁的我站在场边，因为没穿合格的衣服进不了场的样子。实话实说的话，我大部分时候都是在趋利避害，寻着相对好又不费力的方向走。17岁的时候我决定去成人比赛试试，我做的还好，接着就是这样了。但你会提醒我另一件事，提醒我规则本身是多么无趣并且容易被戏耍。提醒我我自己也曾经想过，去他妈的吧，老子不干了。那一天是我在温布利最好的时刻。”  
“你知道修改你的稿子有多麻烦吗，”，格雷茨卡喟叹，俯身向前亲上了他的男友，足足一分钟才留恋不舍的分开，“你说我为什么要接下这个活？”  
“因为体育记者的工作离了球星就没有意义，”，克罗斯靠在椅背上，用他一贯冷静简洁的口气说，“你们得依附着我们找到价值。”  
“……那你打算什么时候去见我妈？”  
“等你写完这篇报道吧，”，克罗斯说，“我可不想让你被你妈当成小白脸。”

分别的时候格雷茨卡又依依不舍的亲吻了一次他的恋人，还祝了他比赛好运。克罗斯不喜欢在大赛前跟人上床，他们也一直恪守着这一点。出门以后他呼吸了一口新鲜空气，想幸亏克罗斯没发现他本子上记的那个关于状态下滑的问题。老生常谈，他想，但他不愿意给恋人带来一点不快。也许克罗斯本人并不相信这个——这个和其他网球选手一样自私自利的男人清醒的知道自己下一轮的对手很难缠，对取胜仅仅抱着谨慎的乐观期望。可是对于格雷茨卡来说，他一直希望带给他的男孩的，就是爱、希望和力量。可是一旦现实情况发生，也就是说，克罗斯没有赢，那也没什么关系，他们照样可以取走奖金，并且获得一个短短的、去德国探望格雷茨卡妈妈的假期。


	6. 六，星期五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章有KTK

屋子里，年长的男人和年幼的男人在争吵。年长的男人有金色的头发和晶蓝的眼睛，年幼的男人有黑色的头发和棕褐的眼睛。年幼的男人向前跨步，年长的男人向后退步。年幼的男人伸出两只胳膊，一下子钉住了年长的男人的肩膀。年幼的男人只想让年长的男人听他说话，只有年幼者才会通过这种战栗又蛮横的语气说话来引起别人注意，年长的男人给他注意，可随即发现年幼的男人并不能发现这是一种难得的礼遇。于是年长的男人挣脱年幼的男人的手臂，问他你还在希求什么，希望我们像一对愚蠢的情侣那样双目相对双手相握进入炽热的让地球毁灭两周的爱情吗？我最好还是去睡觉，不再听你说什么，最好语言可以从我一边耳朵进入，一边耳朵穿出去，不要经过我的脑子和我的心。年幼的男人说你难道不是正在这么做么。年长的男人温柔和煦的笑起来，说既然你这么认为我也没什么好争辩的。  
年长的男人离开了窗户旁边，年幼的男人还站在原地，想知道有没有哪怕一次，话语也像穿透自己那样穿透了年长男人的心。于是他拿出年长的男人曾经的笔记，在笔记里，年长的男人也曾是年幼的男人。于是年幼的男人开始读。  
屋子里，年长的男人和年幼的男人在争吵。年长的男人有黑色的头发和棕褐的眼睛，年幼的男人有金色的头发和晶蓝的眼睛。年幼的男人向前跨步，年长的男人向后退步。年幼的男人伸出两只胳膊，想要触碰年长的男人却又放下了。年幼的男人只想让年长的男人听他说话，只有年幼者才会通过这样战栗又蛮横的语气说话来引起别人注意。年长的男人给他注意，年幼的男人习惯了这一点并不把它当作一种格外的礼遇。于是年长的男人握住年幼的男人的手臂，把他拉进自己的怀里，用粗大的手抚摸年幼的男人柔软的头发，告诉他我没有希求任何东西，我们只希望我们可以像普通的情侣那样生活，那样简单的陷入爱情，不管结局是好还是坏，不管太阳会不会停转星星会不会陨落宇宙还存不存在，也不管我们自己还存不存在。我们总有某种方式存在，那就是通过我们的爱情存在。通过你触碰我的身体，通过你的耳朵接纳我的话语，我的一部分将离开我自己，进入你的心灵里，并随你一起存在。而我自己，对于爱情我已经太老了，好像一只鳄鱼没法装成绵羊，陨石没法变成云朵，我没法许诺在我的心里你也有这样的分量，足够改变我和我的世界，但我们的世界将交汇，高山与高山并为一体，大海与大海同流，太阳从我这里升起，从你那边落下；月亮从你那边升起，从我这边落下。我们仍然保持形体的差异和这与那的区别，但仅仅是为了分割地理，而不是为了分辨你与我。我们将拥有这样的爱情。  
于是年幼的男人放下笔记本，年幼的男人也从窗前消失了，隐隐约约的可以看到他站在卧室的门口，对着里面念着道白。年幼的男人说，我仍然希求再一次进入你的世界，即使你的山峦已经因为挤压和分离而变了形态，即使你的河流仍然流向无法追溯的远处，即使你只有半个白天拥有太阳，半个晚上拥有月亮，我仍然渴望将它补全。如果我的要求给你伤害，那就让我的要求从你的左耳进去右耳出来，不要流过你的心田。如果我的要求你无法回应，那我就祈求梦境之神给我一座通向你的梦境的桥，让我当面向你陈述。我知道鳄鱼没法再装成绵羊，陨石也没法变成云朵，但在梦的世界里，天地都可以翻搅，云朵里泛起波浪和涟漪，而我们走在群星之上。在梦的边缘，我将向你再一次陈说，因为那里仍然有希望。  
如年长的男人一样，年幼的男人也在沉寂中等待对方的回答。在这一瞬间他发现自己同时也是年长的男人。此刻他明白，不论是他自身还是年长的男人，讲述的都是谎言、都是虚妄。


End file.
